


Good Deeds Reward

by stickyrice



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Mollcroft, Molly love, Mycroft love, Romance, Sweetness, tis the season
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-14
Updated: 2014-12-14
Packaged: 2018-03-01 10:40:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2770034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stickyrice/pseuds/stickyrice
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scheming old lady, snow, good deeds, and rewards.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good Deeds Reward

**Author's Note:**

> Seasonal fluff :)

Large clusters of snowflakes swirled high in the air before softly drifted to the ground, adding to the thick blanket of white that already covered ever possible space to be seen. The sun is just setting and casting an orange glow all around, making the snow shimmer and twinkle.  
  
The sounds of snow crunching under foot and the scrape of snow shovels against the pavement punctuated the stillness of the winter air.  
  
His hot breath puffed out in front of him in little white clouds that hung in the air before dissipating high in the cold air.  
  
“... Tell me again why we are friends” he asked as he paused and leaned on the handle of his snow shovel, a hand reaching up to wipe the sweat off of his brow.  
  
He couldn’t decide if he was hot or cold; the exertion from shoveling the thick, heavy white snow made his heart beat faster, his breath come out in a soft pant, and sweat gather on his brow, but at the same time his cloths were soaked through from the melting snow.  
  
His toes were absolutely fridge; his expensive handmade leather shoes were soaked through and most likely ruined beyond repair; his fingers numb and tingling with biting pins and needles in his leather gloves; and his trousers legs soaked and clinging to his skin, sending shivers up his spine.  
  
“Because I felt sorry for you... that and no one else would have you” she said with a small impish smile on her lips as she tossed another scoop of snow over her shoulder.  
  
His nose scrunched up as he made a face at her turned back, sorely tempted to stick his tongue out at her, but restrained himself, it wouldn’t be a very dignified thing to do, however the look o her face would definitely make up for it, he thought to himself.  
  
He half heartedly scraped his shovel over the snow covered walkway.  
  
“Molly” he whined as he stuck his shovel in the snow and turned to face her.  
  
 “I'm cold and wet” he said giving her a miserable look; his brows frowned and his lower lip gutted out in a pout, a hang dog puppy look if she had ever seen one.  
  
She too paused after she heaped another pile of snow off and away from the walkway.  
  
“Of course you are” she said as she pushed her knitted woolen hat out of her eyes with her brightly coloured mitten covered hands to stare at him.  
  
“You have no snow pants, proper snow boots or mittens, not to mention that,” she said pointing at his coat, “is a woolen over coat and not a proper winter jacket. Your attire could not be any more unsuitable for shoveling snow than if you came in swimming trunks” she said as her eyes moved up and down his smartly dressed, although not for their current activity, body.

  
He opened his mouth to retort, but she beat him to it with a small shake of her head, “Let me guess, you don’t even own any of those pieces of clothing” she said with a little laugh.  
  
“I pay people very well so I don’t have to need those kinds of cloths” he huffed as he took up his shovel again and threw a scoop of the fluffy white powder out of the way.  
  
“And that is another thing” he said pausing to looking over at her again.  
  
“Why am I even here, shoveling snow no less.... this isn't even your house!” He exclaimed.  
  
“You already know why, it's because poor old Mrs Fletcher is too old to be doing this herself” she said with a slight sigh of exasperation; her lips twisted into a small frown.  
  
“As I seem to recall, doesn't this Mrs Fletcher have her own children to sucker into doing this,” he mumbled as he looked up to the front window to see the little old lady watching them with a smile and a wave.  
  
“She did not sucker me I to doing this; I'm doing this because I want to. She has been a dear to me over the past years and this is the least I can do” she replied as her eyes moved to the window and she gave the woman a bright smile and a friendly wave in return.  
  
“Right, I'm the only one being suckered into this” he grumbled as he threw the snow a disdainful look.  
  
She gave him a tight lipped smile; a look that promised some form of pain if he didn’t shut up soon, hands on her hips, and head tilted slightly to the side, “What was that?” she asked choosing to ignore his comment  
  
“Nothing” he said innocently turning back to his work.  
  
A comfortable silence settled over them again as both concentrated on the work at hand, but was soon broken by his words.  
  
“Remind me again why we could not have just paid someone to do this” he asked as he cleared the area in front of him.  
  
“Because it's the thought that counts; it's so much more personal and appreciated if we did it, rather than some faceless company” she reiterated, not sparing him a glance.  
  
“I highly doubt that” he muttered.  
  
“Oh quit your whining” she said with a laugh  
  
He looked at her with an affronted expression, “I am not whining, nor do I whine, thank you very much ... I’m just persistently protesting” he said, a small, weary smile forming on his lips.  
  
As she looked over at him again, his back turned to her, a mischievous smile grin spread across her lips. Tossing down her shovel into the snow, she scooped up a clump of snow and pressed it into a tight ball. Narrowing her eyes, with her tongue just poking out from between her lips, she drew her arm back and took aim.  
  
She hurled the tight ball of snow through the air and watched as its target, right between his shoulder blades; exploding against his back to create a a large white patch on his dark coat. As the snowball impacted against his back, his head snapped up and for a moment he stood there frozen, not quite believing she had just dared to throw a snowball at him.  
  
Everyone needs to be assaulted with a snowball or few, especially the sometimes stuffy I’m-not-but-really-I-am-the-British-Government-Mycroft-Holmes, she thought as she clamped a hand over her mouth as her giggles threatened to spill out; her frame shaking with suppressed laughter.  
  
Slowly his head turned towards her, followed by the slow movement of his body until he faced her; his eyes narrowed.  
  
“Dr. Hopper?” he questioned  
  
Giving him an innocent look, her hands clasped in front of her, “Yes Mr. Holmes” she said.  
  
“Would you care to explain to me why you think it wise to assault my person with snow” he challenged.  
  
“Whatever do you mean?” she asked with false innocence.  
  
He just pursed his lips as he turned back around to take up his shovel that he had dropped, but instead with a devilish grin, gathered up an arm full of snow and quickly spun around and threw it in her direction.  
  
She yelped as she was showered in an icy white wall of snow that let her sputtering.  
  
With hands clutching his middle at the stunned, startled look on her face, his warm laughter tumbled from his lips.  
  
At the sound of his laughter, her eyes narrowed at him and a devious smirk came to her lips as she gathered up her own snow into her arms “You think that was funny” she questioned him as she started to advance on him; arms laden with snow.  
  
His laughter subsided as he saw her advance on him. Holding up his hands in front of him in surrender, he started to back away from her, “Now Molly, we’ve had our fun, don’t you think we should get back to...”  
  
His words were cut off as the cold impact of snow hit him square in the face. This time she let her giggles ring out unabashed as he stood there blinking rapidly at her.  
  
 _Oh this means war_ he thought as he made to chase after her.  
  
With a small delighted shriek she took off away from him; she could hear the crunch of the snow behind her as she heard him closing the distance between them.  
  
Damn those Holmes’ and their long legs she thought to herself. Looking over her shoulder to judge his distance, she failed to notice the handle of the shovel that she had thrown down in the snow and proceeded to trip over it with hands flailing in the air.  
  
As he saw her suddenly go down, he tried to stop but cursed as his treadles dress shoes skid over the slick snow. Sliding into her, they both collapsed into the snow in a heap of tangled limbs; her body pressing down into his, displacing the air from his lungs with an oof, and his arms wound around her body.  
  
As the puff of displaced snow settled back down around them, it clung to hair, eyelashes, skin, and cloths. As they glanced at each other, both covered in snow; hair and eyebrows dusted white, they erupted into peals of laughter.  
  
As their laughter died down, she sagged against him, going lips in his arms; her sides hurting and weak from laughter. They lay in the snow breathing deeply, not yet realizing the position they were in.  
  
As she breathed deeply to regain her breath, she unconsciously pressed her nose into the crook of his neck and inhale his spicy, masculine scent; his arms tightening around her on their own accord. As he felt her cold nose nuzzle the side of his neck he froze, finally realizing that her body was pressing down into his, and he couldn't help but delight at the way her soft curves fit against him, moulding to the hard line of his body.  
  
As she felt him stiffen beneath her, she came back to herself; her eyes went large as she realized what she had just done. Mortified, she hastily tried to scramble to get off of him. Placing her gloved hands beside his head, she attempted to push herself up and off of him, only to have them slip in the icy snow and have her body come crashing back down onto his, knocking the air out of his lungs once again; their foreheads bouncing off of each other.

Pulling back slightly, but only just, where she could see flecks of steel and icy blue swirls in his eyes fighting for dominance; her cheeks stained crimson with embarrassment, she started to stutter out an apology, “Oh my god, I-I-I-I’m s-s-so sorry Mycroft...”

Her soft brown eyes were large with surprise and humiliation, but as he looked into her eyes, he saw something else; he saw how her pupils dilated slightly and darkened with, could it be desire, for him? He saw how her eyes quickly darted to his lips in a flash, and how for a moment a heat that he had never noticed before flickered in her eyes.  

With that, he took a chance and silently prayed to God that when she slapped him in the face it wouldn’t hurt all that much; tilting his head up a fraction, he burrows his gloved hands into her lose, long tresses, brushing back her hair that clings to her damp cheeks, before settling to the back of her head and applying a gentle pressure, guiding her down to meet his waiting lips.

Her eyes widened in surprise as she felt his lips brush and capture hers. Her body went stock still, not quite believing that he, Mycroft Holmes, was kissing her; she dared not move, dared not breathe least it break the spell and he came to his senses.

When he felt her body go ridge and her unresponsive lips against his, he pulled back and broke the kiss. She was just beginning to relax into his kiss; his scent surrounding her, the heart of his body, and the feel of his lips under hers, making her eyes flutter shut and her body relax into his, melting into his frame, with the conscious thought that he kissed her so he must be aware of what he was doing, she felt him start to pull away from her.

 _No, no, no, no, no!_ Came the chanting voice in her head.

Inwardly he groaned to himself, mentally giving himself a face palm. What had he just done? He could already hear Sherlock’s mocking laugh in his head.

Turning his eyes away from hers, he stuttered out, embarrassed and slightly humiliated, “I do apologize Dr. Hooper. Please excuse my behaviour, it was completely out of line, and I’m sorry, it will never happen...”

Seeing him so flustered and wanting nothing more than to properly enjoy (having gotten past her initial shock) the feeling of his lips on hers, she grabbed the lapels of his over coat and hauled him up into a searing kiss.

It was his turn to be shocked; this beautiful creature was kissing him in return, had initiated a second kiss because she wanted to kiss him.

Just the feel of her lips against his was not enough. Feeling him trace the seam of her lips with his tongue, Molly gasped into the kiss, heat spreading through her body and pooling low in her belly. At her gasp, he pushed his tongue past her lips, groaning when her tongue met his; her taste sweet and addictive. He could taste the cherry of her lip gloss from her lips mixed her own unique taste; it was truly intoxicating. She surrendered to him as he learned her through their shared kiss.

He groaned into her mouth at the soft sounds that she made; soft sighs and whimpers of pleasure escaped her lips, and made his grip around her waist tighten, pressing his growing arousal into her hip. He growled, and almost faltered when he felt her respond and grind her hips into his; a shiver went through her at the primal sound that further fueled her growing desire.

When the overwhelming need to breathe became more persistent, the pair broke apart, panting; their chests heaving and breaths coming out in little gasps. As he drank in the sight of her, he could hear nothing but his heart pounding in his ears, and could see nothing but her alluring, red, kiss swollen lips, and smouldering brown eyes.

 _Finally_ , the old woman at the window thought as she closed the drapes to her window and turned her back to it with a smile; _I can finally rehire that lovely young man down the street to shovel my walkway, he was ever so disappointed when I told him I had found someone else, but if left to their own devices those two would have danced around each other for ages._


End file.
